Zach Attack
by sunflowerstar481
Summary: What did Zach think when Becca read out the Zach Attack Poem? Read to find out! Just a cute story, I hope you all like it! Feedback appreciated!


**Hi my lovelies! This is my first ever fanfic! Yay! I really hope you all enjoy it and if you have any suggestions on stories, please comment below! Enjoy this little one-shot!**

Zach's P.O.V

"OHHHH Zach!" I hear my name being called from half across the rink. "What do you thinks going on?" asks my friend Ethan. "I have no clue" I reply.

"Hey guys! What going on?" I call. "Emma wrote a little poem for you Zach!" snarls Becca. I have no clue what to think at this point.

** Zach Attack**

"**Hair like summer sunshine eyes the color of the wind, a smile that makes my heart stop whenever, he comes in." **

"Aww man!" I say stumbling away.

"OOO Norton! You have a secret admirer! Hawthorne the heifer!" I hear Ethan call.

"Wait! Zach! You haven't even heard the best part!

**My heart flip flops, Zach is back! Zach is back! I'm having another Zach attack!**

Becca finishes with a flourish and the fab four howl with laughter, I throw a glance at Emma only to see her hiding her face in her mother's hug.

I bike furiously back home.

My face is probably a rose red right now.

I think about Emma's poem.

Who knew a girl actually liked me?

I didn't think _anyone_ liked me that way.

I think about Emma. I feel bad for her.

With each passing day I like Becca less and less, what type of terrible human being would be so rude?

Hmmm... Emma. In my opinion I think she is Beautiful. In a friendly kind of way. With her snapping brown eyes, & her loose relaxed curls. She is really pretty. I think most of the girls at my school are pretty in fact. I think I can find something nice to say about each and every one of them.

_I think. _

The next day I wake up, thinking the same thing I have been thinking about for weeks.

How to approach Emma.

I wish I knew how to face Emma again without making it awkward.

I have been avoiding her like the plague. I just don't want to make things weird.

Then I have an idea. I'm going to say "Hi Emma!" With a big smile.

Yes! That's brilliant! I'm a genius.

I get up fast and get ready as fast as I can.

I say 'bye' to my mom and dad. Hug my little sister, pat the dog, and bolt out the door.

I am so happy I figured this out. I really like hanging out with Emma and her friends, Jess and Cassidy.

I'm still on the fence with Megan.

I see Emma by the steps writing in her journal, with her dark hair streaming over her face.

I smile. This is going to work, I just know it. "Hi Emma!" I say louder than I intended to.

I obviously startled her, because I send her journal flying and her pens rolling down the steps. She practically fly's over to her notebook. "H-h-hi Zach." She says nervously. Her face turns pink.

Oh No. It's awkward.

I didn't think about what to say afterward! I'm such a doofus.

Just as I'm about to say something, some 8th grade boys and girls push past me and nearly knock me down in the process.

"Hey Porky! Watcha' writing?!" Yells one of the boys.

Emma looks up in horror the tall 8th graders. "I-i-i-I Uhm, I uh…" Her sentence trails off.

"Well, let's see what she's writing!" says one of the short 8th grade girls.

While all this is happening, I'm just watching them like a dork.

I suddenly know what to do. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yell.

They all look at me in shock but quickly recover.

"Well look at what we have here!" says a chubby 8th grade boy. "Ohhh is this your lil' boyfriend porky?" snarls one of the girls.

Emma's face goes white. "NO! I'm not her boyfriend. I'm just a guy who is really lucky to know her! She is more like a sister to me! I will protect and stand up for her if she is in trouble, I will help her if she needs help, and If you want to go through her you will have to go through me!" I say angrily.

I can tell they are second guessing their decision to mess with Emma but I can also tell they are not going to back off.

They aren't going to hit me with all the school monitors around, so they go for insults, "Who you talking to bones?" says the chubby 8th grade boy. I feel a bit taken back but quickly recover.

"You wish you looked like me _porkey_!" I say back. The short 8th grade girl jumps in "Watch what you say blondie!"

I know exactly what to say, with a quick glance at Emma, I say, "Don't you mean 'Hair like summer sunshine?!'" the crowd of 8th graders slowly back away. I smile with satisfaction when I realize Emma is laughing.

I walk over to her. She keeps laughing, even though I have said 'Emma?' twice to try and get her attention.

I decide to join in & laugh as well.

"Did you mean what you said out there?" Emma asks after a moment of silence. I look her dead in the eye "Yes I did" I say seriously.

We are quiet for a moment. "Thank you" she says. I smile in response. "Emma?" I ask.

"Yes?" She answers.

"I know someone is going to fall head over heels in love with you some day, & Just know that I'm going to want to meet them before you take the next step! They will have to go through your dad, Darcy, and me." I grin. She giggles.

"How about I walk you to your next class?"

"It's OK I don't want you to be late to your class" She says with a smile.

"OK then see you later." I return her smile.

Just as I'm about to leave Emma speaks. "Zach?" "Ya?" I answer. "Thanks again, for what you did today. I mean it." She leans over and gives me a quick peck on my cheek. I blush. "Thanks again 'brother'" I smile "Your welcome 'sister'" and with that we walk our separate ways.

**Ok! That's it! I really hope you all liked it! I really enjoyed typing it up! I know it's not entirely accurate to the MDBC series but I like it! I have absolutely NO ideas what to do for my next story! PLEASE give me some ideas! Feedback appreciated! **

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


End file.
